Computing devices may install and execute one or more applications, some of which may be downloaded from the Internet. In some instances, applications may be malicious and therefore attempt to disrupt operation of a computing device and/or obtain access to private information on the computing device. In other instances, an application may request access to resources that are not required for operation of the application.